Many modern consumer electronic devices, such as CD players, can be utilized in motor vehicles. Frequently, the motor vehicle is equipped with a cigarette lighter, and power is supplied to the electronic device by a special adapter which plugs into the cigarette lighter. Audio devices such as CD players often are also provided with adapters to facilitate playing of CD's through a tape deck that is part of the vehicle's audio system. However, motor vehicles, in particular automobiles, frequently are not equipped with receptacles or mounting surfaces which can accommodate the electronic devices. As a result, the electronic devices cannot be secured within the motor vehicles, resulting in inconvenience for the vehicle operator as well as a potential safety hazard.
A need exists for a device that secures a portable electronic device, such as a CD player, within a motor vehicle but within easy reach of the vehicle operator.